Peter Griffin
Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr., nascido como Justin Peter Griffin é o protagonista da série e homem-título. Ele é descendente de um homem irlandês bêbado chamado Mickey McFinnigan. Peter é um residente de Quahog, onde mora na Casa 31 da Rua Spooner com sua mulher Lois e seus filhos: Stewie, Meg e Chris Griffin. No episódio "Padre de Familia", ao conversar com sua mãe, Peter descobre que nasceu no México, onde sua mãe queria abortar ele quando descobriu que Mickey era um irlandês bêbado. Peter sempre pensou que seu pai fosse um homem chamado Francis Griffin, até o episódio "Peter's Two Dads", que Francis morre e Peter tem um flashback de infância que Francis diz que não é seu pai, que descobre quem é. Em "I Dream of Jesus", é revelado que Peter estudou na Providence High School. Junto com Lois, tiveram Stewie, Chris e Brian, mas em "Sibling Rivalry", Peter vai para um banco de esperma, e quando entra numa sala cheia de frascos com esperma, ele faz derruba todos e enche de novo com sua própria, então essa esperma dele foi usada em uma das professoras de ginástica de Meg, e nasceu Bertram. Em "Padre de Familia" é revelado que Peter nasceu num tipo de pinhata, que 3 meninos batiam na barriga de Thelma até Peter nascer. Porém, em um flashback mais recente, é mostrado Peter nascendo normalmente no hospital. Os produtores de Family Guy criaram um Instagram para o personagem, que é @peterpumpkineater69. Personalidade Peter adora passar o tempo assistindo TV, principalmente quando está passando seus programas favoritos, entre eles ''Star Trek'', Three's Company e Charles in Charge ''(tanto que ele ganhou uma lancheira do programa em "Road to the North Pole"). Ele também é um imenso fã da banda norte-americana de ''hard rock ''KISS, e ele presencia o KISS Stock com Lois, mas fica bravo como todos os outros do evento pela razão de ela não saber a letra de [[Rock and Roll All Nite|''Rock and Roll All Nite]]'' e sua maquiagem de ''catman do Peter Criss, e ele adora assistir ''KISS Saves Santa''. ''Ele também é um grande fã do cantor Barry Manilow, mesmo pelo fato de que ele e seus amigos zoaram Manilow, mas depois admitiram que são fanáticos por ele. Também é mencionado que Peter gosta de comer os seguintes cereais: Total, Trix e Boo Berry, sendo que em um flashback, é mostrado Peter comendo um cereal, diz para Lois que é bom, e ela fala que também é bom para ele, então Peter joga para longe. Ele foi maltratado quando criança, tanto pelo seu pai, sua mãe, e outros familiares. Quando era criança e falava qualquer coisa, como "meu dente caiu", alguém jogava uma garrafa de whisky na parede. Em "Peter's Sister", descobrimos que ele tem uma irmã, Karen Griffin que o estrangulava quando eram jovens, sempre sendo valentona para Peter, e foi isso que o deixou traumatizado para fazer as mesmas coisas com Meg. Em "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", após Bill Clinton fazer sexo com Lois, ela dá uma chance para Peter poder transar com qualquer outra mulher, e ele escolhe sua sogra, Barbara Pewterschmidt. Em "I Dream of Jesus", é revelado que a música favorita de Peter é [[Surfin' Bird|''Surfin' Bird]], ''da banda ''The Trashmen. Em "Quagmire's Mom", é revelado que Peter nasceu como Justin Peter Griffin. Relacionamentos Peter conheceu Lois quando trabalhava como distribuidor de toalhas no clube de campo Newport Country Club, e ela estava com sua tia Marguerite, que morre em "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater". Eles começaram a sair e namorar, mas, quando ele conhece seu sogro Carter Pewterschmidt, ele manda seus funcionários abandonarem Peter no meio do mar, que é encontrado por Glenn Quagmire em seu navio, mas Peter fica só por poucos dias com ele porque tem que voltar à Newport Country, e pega carona com Cleveland, que era dono de uma caravana hippie. Na mansão de Lois Pewterschmidt, Peter entra por uma das janelas, que Carter estava em sua banheira, e lhe oferece $1,000,000 se ele não visse mais Lois, mas Peter recusa e Lois aparece, então eles se casam. Mas, em "Conheça os Quagmires", Peter e Brian voltam para o passado para ter 18 anos novamente com a ajuda da Morte, e encontram Lois jovem, mas Peter recusa sair com ela para ir ao cinema, mas ele opta ir ao bar com Cleveland, e então, ele volta para o presente, onde está casado com Molly Ringwald. Atualmente, Peter está sempre no bar A Ostra Bêbada com Quagmire, Cleveland e Joe Swanson, que se mudou para a casa ao lado com sua família no episódio "A Hero Sits Next Door", e, as vezes, é amigo do judeu Mort Goldman e formalmente do casal de nudistas Dotty e Dave Campbell. Peter vira amigo da ex-namorada de Brian, Jillian, que o convida para ser o padrinho dela no seu casamento com Derek Wilcox, que morre em "Convite para a Morte". Peter tem uma forte e longa história de violência com Ernie, O Frango Gigante. Tudo isso por causa de um cupom vencido, como é mostrado em um flashback em "O Estrondo". Peter sempre trava combates exagerados com Ernie, durando cerca de 5 minutos, as vezes porque ele se envolveu em algum acidente com o frango, ou ele aparece do nada no meio do episódio e começam a brigar. Mas, em alguns momentos, eles tem alguns momentos de simpatia, por exemplo, em um episódio, no meio da briga, eles param para questionar a razão da rivalidade e Ernie convida Peter para jantar com ele e sua esposa Nicole, mas eles discutem quem vai pagar a conta e começa tudo de novo. Outro exemplo é em "Big Man on Hippocampus", quando Peter anda na rua com amnésia e Ernie lhe dá oi, mas Peter não responde, e então ele joga um monte de objetos em sua cabeça, curando-o da amnésia. Saúde Tirando os fatos que o apontam como um obeso que está sempre bebendo cerveja, aparentemente parece que Peter tem uma boa saúde, mas ele sempre está com um problema ou outro, seja fisicamente ou internamente. Em "Sibling Rivalry", ele é submetido a uma vasectomia. Sempre quando está totalmente machucado, em alguns segundos ele volta ao normal, por exemplo em suas lutas com Ernie. Em "McStroke" ele sofre um derrame e fica com toda a parte esquerda do seu corpo paralisada após comer mais de 30 hambúrgueres no Burgertown. Em "Secondhand Spoke", Peter começa a fumar exageradamente para poder ter um tempo livre de qualquer atividade, mas ele fica com um rosto todo murcho e entra para um comercial de cigarros. Em "I Take Thee Quagmire" é revelado que Peter fumava no passado, como também fuma num gag que aparece em "Back to the Pilot". Em diversos episódios como "Mr. Saturday Knight", "Model Misbehavior", "Deep Throats", "Peter's Two Dads" e "April in Quahog" Peter usa drogas pesadas como LSD, metanfetamina, ecstasy, maconha, esteroides, cocaína e crack, mas isso acontece mais em situações isoladas para fazer piada. Inteligência Peter é mostrado na série como um total idiota, o suficiente para pensar que pode ocorrer uma Guerra Mundial 5 antes da 3 e da 4 pela 5 ser muito intensa. Em "Petarded", Peter ganha um jogo de perguntas e respostas usando a categoria infantil por achar as adultas muito difíceis. No mesmo episódio, ele é diagnosticado como retardado mental. Peter é facilmente manipulado. Em "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", Peter vai conversar com Jim Kaplan, e este diz que "não está" na sala. Peter cai nessa besteira e começa a falar com Kaplan como se ele fosse uma caixa postal. Em alguns episódios pode mostrar boas ideias, como em "FOX-y-Lady", que mostra à seus amigos a foto da carteira de motorista. Na foto está bêbado, e diz que caso estiver bêbado de verdade e um policial pedir pra ver a verificação, o policial pensará que essa é a cara natural de Peter. Em "Back to the Woods", quando James Woods reaparece para se vingar, Peter e Brian se livram dele do mesmo jeito quando apareceu: fazem uma trilha com docinhos até uma caixa, que prende James Woods. Em "And Then There Were Fewer", Peter não percebe que os moradores de Quahog estão em perigo. Ele se importa mais em ficar cantando músicas e discutindo se Derek Wilcox é um Deus ou não, pois Derek tirou uma foto "segurando" o letreiro de Hollywood, o que deixa Peter impressionado. Parentes Veja a categoria:Família Griffin e categoria:Família PewterschmidtCategoria:Família Griffin Categoria:Personagens Bissexuais Categoria:Pawtucket Brewery Categoria:Cuca Fresca Categoria:Personagens Relevantes